Sky Blue
by AwakenDreams
Summary: Torn. Nagi shows up at Mamoru(omi) doorstep asking for protection. Between the Ova and Side B and everything inbetween. Will the assignment Mamo gave him prove to unfold something that no one thought to predict.(fullsum in bio)
1. Failure

An: lets see this will have Shounen ai/ yaoi with some straight lovin' in there too. Full summary-

Sometimes finding love is a hard thing to do. Between Ova and Gluhen a new darker story comes into the light but fully does not emerge until after Side B doing two sets of stories one with Aya-chan centered inspired by a what if on shot I think, where if ran was the one to get ran over how relationships would change. and then this one, and yes I know the CD dramas was in before the OVA and Gluhen but I heard they were messed up and well BAH slight au here. well please review if you like more reviews I get more I feel like writing...

**Sky Blue**

Mamoru looked down at the pile of paper work then at his office. He was unsure of taking this name, very very unsure.

Mamoru _Takatori_.

Who he was before everything happened, would he have followed in his brother foot steps?

No.

He stared down at the picture of his friends, the people who he is now ordering to kill others.

Murder.

Death.

Revenge.

All things these people new well, they new the cruelty of humans, and knew well of the kindness. He shifted to the file below him, Manx was dead. No one to check up on a blue hair girl they had risk everything to save.

Of course Obaa-chan was still working at the store, however something troubled him greatly. Schwarz, did they make it out alive or not? It has been years since he heard anything of the group, however apart of him still believes they are all alive.

First, he must assign someone to protect the girl. He flipped through the files on his computer screening each one carefully. It was not possible someone could hack in, still be alive, or even know about Ran's sister, but it was also not possible to float a chair with your mind, predict the future, and read minds.

To deal with this is the least he could do for Ran, and keep them save from his grandfather. Guilt settled into his heard easily, he hated this. He hated being the man in the shadows with the voice distorted.

The lights were on low when he heard a soft knock at the door, his eyes shot up to a young intern who just started a few months ago. "Hello Rex" He offered her a smile of warmth.

"you have a visitor Mamoru-sama"

"I do?" He kept smiling, reminded himself over and over again. Just smile. Slowly he pushed back the chair and stood. Mamoru's face looked straight ahead as he walked down the hall to the visitor's room.

That's when Mamoru froze, once again the impossible happened.

A chocolate hair boy stood there, his face covered dirt and grim. Old blood stains soaked into the material of his dark clothing some parts sticking to his body. Tried dead eyes glanced up at the boy not much older then he, "Bombay...." his voice waved, it was clear he was in no condition to fight.

Mamoru felt his heart jump slightly in his chest and took a step near the wounded boy, mindful he is like a wounded animal. Slowly he creep towards him, "....Prodigy.... what are you doing here?"

Nagi felt like his head was spinning or the room. He could taste the blood in his mouth from the cut lip, his body felt like it was on fire with pain. Before it all went black, "sanctuary...." the last thing he could remember was the smell of freesias.

Mamoru caught Nagi gracefully, he held him almost protectively. "Get the doctor Rex," his eyes darted around the room suddenly narrow, cold, and dominate, "This does not leave the room, he is not here."

He asked for sanctuary...protection from his greatest enemy...why?

-

-

-

-

Nagi's eyes slowly opened, he saw a young man beside him. He laid there for what seemed like an eternity. He was sure of it the man beside him was asleep, slowly he sat up careful not to wake the sleeping body. All his wounds were addressed to and clean, was it such a good idea to run here?

He watched the man now, the golden locks of hair and the soft deep breaths he took. Brad...No he is, they aren't dead. Rosen Kreuz. An uneasy guilt settled into the boy's heart, to him brad Schu and even Farfarello were he family. Well a dysfunctional family that slays people, some for pleasure or reasons unknown.

None the less they were family.

Kazoku.

Mamoru eyes shifted open and glanced at those of the chocolate hair boy's. "your..awake" he yawned softly watching Nagi carefully.

Nagi only nodded and looked away.

"you...wanted protection? That is something I can not give fore free." He tried to act cool responsible.

"...... I have information to offer." Rosen Kreuz will not let me go so easily. So he will hide some place they will never look. Esset will not have him under their power again. Never.

"You are Serious.... how do I know this is not a plot to kill me."  
  
Chocolate eyes shifted downward focusing on a spot, "Its not.... We went to attack Rosen Kreuz. To end our problem once in for all. However, it back fired on us...I am not sure if the other got out but...what they are doing they might...might still need them. and I as well." he looked straight into Bombay's eyes, "so I came to the last place they would look."

A soft sigh escaped the golden blonde haired boy, "Very well...No one will know about this, Not even my grandfather. You work for me personally, do not betray my trust..." he paused for a second, "may I call you Nagi?"

Nagi looked away but also nodded and agreed.

"you will tell me all that you know about Esset, and your first duty. However that will wait until you rested." He smiled at Nagi kindly, then turned to leave.

"what do I call you." he was not a question more of a statement.

"....Mamoru." With that the door shut.

-

-

-

-

Aya-chan smiled and waved two young men good bye, Sakura was studying in France. So the young girl was alone in the shop expect the old woman with her cat, she sighed softly as she glanced at the roses.

"Ran..." She pet the flower gently, her head full of thoughts of her red haired brother. Many times she heard him whisper her name, ask for her forgiveness of his deeds, warm tears on her hand, and the ruff blood stained hands.

She heard all of it, but said nothing to no one.

She knew all the horrible deeds, the hands soaked in blood and the sorrow in his heart. Many times she wished to scream out to him, tell him she didn't care. However in those years her body did not move, her voice did not work, and her eyes did not open.

She was alone in this world, almost used in a sacrifice, and she was told her brother was dead.

She knew better, Sometimes she could feel his eyes on her watching from the darkness. She willed herself not to call out his name and beg for him. This is what he wanted. Protect her from the shadows, protect her from the shadows, she was his light.

She knew it, she was his weakness as well.

Without noticing she pricked her finger on the rose, she winced and sucked on it gently.

That was her brother a rose, beautiful yet deadly.

She loved him.

All of him.

She wished to hold those blood soaked hands and tell him, no matter what she would love him.

No matter what.

AN-

Aya-chan will come into role later, right now its more nagi omi stuff.

Nagi shows up working for Omi how I do not know so I wrote that in. Ayachan in this was in a state where she could hear everything, yet was still within the comma. remember ayachan was always special. I warn you this will be start have everything I said before blah blah blah

Review if you love it please! more reviews I get more I will write!


	2. Pain

AN: note I know almost NOTHING about the Cd Dramas after ova and before gluhen. so to me they never happened.

Ken and Ran will not show up until around the 2nd half or might have a few little scenes

Story time

first ½ Before Gluhen but after the Ovas

second ½ after Gluhen in/during Side be

Sky Blue

Mamoru sighed softly as he glared at the pile of paper work. As the door opened, he lifted his eyes to meet the body at the entrance. He smiled slightly as Nagi entered the room. Nagi was in a plain uniform, button up black jacket, and pants with a white under shirt. The boy held a tray with tea and biscuits, and set it on Mamoru's desk.

As the weeks past, each respected each other and was satisfied with their positions. Mamoru reached for the cup of tea with a smile, and sipped it eloquently. "Nagi-kun… I need you to watch someone but do not interact." Truth was, it is to be better safe then sorry. The older boy handed Nagi a small brown file, its contents very little. "Make sure any threats are terminated before they get to the girl."

Nagi looked down at the familiar girl then at Mamoru. All Mamoru could do was smile, and finish his tea.

His dull eyes shut close over heavy eyelids, "alright."

-

-

-

-

-

Aya could feel almost for sure eyes on her. Somehow the eyes were comforting, and in another scared her. These were defiantly not someone she knew, or knew well.

She sighed softly, her eyes glanced up to the window as the people walked by. Each with their own lives, growing older, and older, but what about her? She hasn't aged a day still, as if her body was still sleeping with in that comma, and all this were nothing but another dream.

She dreamed often with in her comma, of many worlds, different worlds, and of many kinds. They felt real at times and other were nothing but pure fiction. However, she awake from the worlds thanks to her brothers soft voice.

A cold shiver ran down her spin as she remembered the whole ordeal. She did hear Schudig's voice ringing with in her head, whispering, lying, but always holding a partial truth.

What did they do to her on that bed, pumping that substance into her blood. Why did they want to wake her from her sleep in the way they did. What was his master plan, Brad Crawford's?

Apart of her wanted to thank him, another to take her brothers sword and take out his guts. Just like a fish.

Aya inhaled sharply suddenly and grabbed her heart. She couldn't breath, with sharp breath, she yelled for help.

Nagi watched the girl unsure what to do, his newly found boss told him not to interact with the girl. He fingered the cell phone in his dark blue jacket pocket. But he froze as an old woman entered the room, she carried a small orange bottle of pills. She quickly took two out and helped the girl with them. Slowly she let her hand fall from her heart and with a few deep breaths returned to normal.

Nagi withdrew his cell phone and pressed a small speed dial button.

"Hello?"

"….I have a question," he was unsure how to act around Mamoru, to keep it formal or not. "..does the girl suffer from any illness?"

A long pause on the phone and then finally, "not that I am aware of, she is suppose to be in prefect health, why did something happen?"

"no." With that he closed the cell phone and went back to his post.

--- --

-

-

As weeks past Aya seem to become more comfortable with the unknown eyes that watched her. However those episodes did not stop or lessen, every few days another attack seem to happen. Sometimes she would carry the pills within her pocket others she would leave them some place almost like to forget about them

Yes she was always special her genetic code was rare, or as Eszet called it, 'prefect' DNA strands. Yes they found the missing link; some say they might have put her in the comma for the sacrifice.

She was alone now, she leaned against the counter her nose within a book. Once again the sudden pain within her chest rose, and the book slipped from her fingers. She staggered back until she the cool glass. She panted and eyed around for the small orange container, that was no where that could be seen. She groaned slightly her eyes lids became heavy. Was it finally going to end like this? was her only thought. Her brother got to see her one last time, but what about her? It was unfair.

Life was just unfair.

It was always unfair. a voice within her head mocked her.

That is life, princess. There it was again, that voice…

Your prince will not for you now. It loved to do this, always hurting her. Always.

She must agree now, life was just unfair and there is nothing you can do about it.

Nothing,

Nani mo nai.


	3. Cold revised

I had to re-read it so I could…. start chap four. I edited it along the way. This version soooo much more better.

Sky Blue- into the darkness of ones heart.

Nagi watched the girl fall to the ground with a sickening thud. Does he let the girl stay there and suffer in her pain or does her help her? His eyes dart around; his duty was to protect her that was a simple order.

With a swift move and steady jump he landed within the ally of the flower shop. He mentally remembered the last place this young girl placed her medicine. Quickly he entered the shop and went for the small pills holder, then on a turn of his heel made his way back to the girl.

Aya began to slip in and out of a consciousness, she knew Eyes was here. That's what she called the pair of eyes that watched her from above. She never really had a good name for him; so she went with the logical. Her blue hair clouded her eyes as she opened them and finally saw her mystery man.

With a frustrated sigh, she looked up at him. He was all a blur due to her hair. Finally she got a chance to see him, and now he is just a blur. He wasn't her prince…no her prince was someone else someone she dare not say.

She could feel his fingers parting her mouth asking them quickly to open. The mouth obeyed to the fingers as two capsules found there way into it. After the pills, a glass of lukewarm water flooded the mouth. As it poured into her mouth a small trace of it leaked out the side.

The pain dissolved slowly; and with the danger gone Eyes began to leave. That was when Aya grabbed onto his hand. Dry lips broke apart to speak, "Don't…leave yet…please." Insensitively Aya raised her head to the boy; violet color eyes showed trace amounts of fear within.

Nagi paused for a moment torn in what to do. Then the girl spoke again, "I know…you been watching me.. Eyes…Also I know that's not your real name…but…I hope you don't mind. I know…you been protecting me…. did my brother send you? If not him…one of his friends? ...I haven't seen Manx for a while…Sakura…is off in college….maybe you don't even know them…" She spoke softly and mostly to herself. "It's just me and Obaa-chan… I began to think my brother gave up on me…Onii-sama…." She closed her eyes once again and leaned against the cool glass behind her.

Her hand slowly slipped from the boy called Eyes. "Thank you for saving me Eyes. You really saved me from the worst fate the gods have given me."

He stared at the girl; he had questions he wanted answered. Was now the time? What would happen if Mamoru found he had interaction with this girl? However, if he was to protect her; he needed to know everything and not even Mamoru knew what was going on.

"…Eyes is a fine name." He to a knelling position and looked at the girl named Aya Fujimiya. "What do you mean…the worse fate the gods could have given you?"

Lips twisted into a miserable smile, "… I was hit by a large chunk of rumble on my 16th birthday. A group…who worked for these….old people… had them killed my family. That is when my brother mother and father died. He was taking me out…after he got off work. Don't get me wrong…my brother's body did not die…but his soul did and was reborn…as someone else…full of revenge.

"As for me... I was placed in a comma. Then two years later I woke up. Maybe you already know this…"Aya had no idea why to entrust this information to Eyes a stranger but his soul….seemed kind. "The same group stole me from my bed, and was going to sacrifice me. However this is when my prince came, he awoken me from my slumber but not without a price." She paused for a moment.

"If I do not take those herbs within those pills, I will slip back into the comma and possibly never wake up again. My body is still…." she looked at her hands for a moment, "It is still like I am in that comma whatever they gave me only allowed me to awaken…like restarting a computer. But it has a time limit then it goes to shut back down. Then, on top of that…I haven't aged a day. My hair has not grown my facial features, everything is still the same." the last part came out as a hushed whisper.

The boy glazed at the girl, and found the truth in those words. She had not changed, not even a day from all those years in the comma and even now she remained the same. "I see." He stood to leave; he wanted to muster up something… to comfort the girl. However, he was never good at such things some prodigy.

"Will you still watch over me Eyes?" she asked softly as if frighten of the answer.

"Yes."

Aya smiled up at him from the ground; as she sat there Nagi was reminded of a lost child. One of the lost children who stood at the corner crying for their mother however, she did not cry for a mother but a brother. With that final thought, he was out the door and cell phone on speed dial.

He waited for Mamoru answered, and that was when he unfolded this new information to his boss. There was a long pause on the other end for a long while until Mamoru spoke. "I see, I am glad you gave her the medicine she does not know who you are?"

"No sir. She calls me Eyes. It seems she knows I have been watching over her."

There was a short pause, "Are you sure?"

"Yes. She seems to think I work for one of her brothers friends." He allowed Mamoru to chew on this for a moment. "She is not a girl one can easily fool sir."

Mamoru gave a deep sigh as he glazed at the phone box. He had the machine on speaker. With a short laugh he spoke again, "Maybe something in the Fujimiya blood makes them natural fighters. Just…keep a close eye on her and if she does have another attack….since your cover is blown… it's alright to do this again I suppose." Mamoru rested his forehead in the palm of his hand "Aya-kun will have a fit if he found out…what I am doing. Just…keep it low on the interaction if Aya-kun goes to check in…which he does against my wishes and sees you…it might lead to unnecessary conflict and the fact you are working for me."

"Yes sir."

"Thank you again Prodigy report back to me if there is any more problems." With that there was a click and the line closed. Mamoru leaned back in the chair, and allowed his mind to fade into deep thoughts. "So Aya-chan….is still in a battle with this comma… If… no. Don't worry too much about it Omi…" He sighed to his alter ego. "Nagi….is taking care of her so it is fine…." He smiled again; he held a great amount of trust…and maybe affection for the boy? Only time will tell.

As the few weeks turned into months, winter came fast to this busy town in Japan. Aya found a young man going to collage to rent one of the rooms above. He was kind, sweet, and she really enjoyed his company. Of course she would have given him a job in the flower shop but he was already working else where at the time.

Aya smiled softly at a picture she removed from downstairs. It was of her brother and his friends, and violet eyes shined with tears. A soft sigh escaped her lips; Aya stood for a moment and walked over to the counter. Leisurely she pulled out a large white board she bought last week; it has been over a month since she last saw her Eyes. She wrote something on it and walked over to the far window.

She placed it on the window sill, and turned to get ready. There a semi large bag that awaited her at the door, and some flowers. Aya picked both up and headed out into the winter wonderland.

Nagi watched the girl, it has been quiet since that day he visited her. Pale eyes glanced down at the sign she had left. He blinked at the content then his eyes went to Aya's figure once more. She was in the middle of locking up the shop. Nagi stole another glance at the sign and re-read the message.

The sign read as followed- I am going out to visit my brother and his friends. You can come as well if you want.

Nagi stood; he found no other choice but to follow in the shadows. It was his assignment, to protect the girl.

Aya smiled to herself as she felt her hidden protector behind her. She turned a corner, then took another left and then right until she reached a small cemetery. Once she had finish mourning over the lost of her brother, she used what spare money she had and gave them all graves. However, Aya did not stop there was also one more set of nameless graves.

This blue hair girl climbed the steps and turned left. She paused at a grave that stood for four people. Their names were written in Japanese on the gray slab of stone. "Hello it has been another year, I know that…one of you was American and so you might know what today is. Of course I tell you every year now don't I?" She smiled sadly at the graves. "Today is Christmas Eve, or so I read. I brought you some red roses. It has been an alright year. I mean…." she sighed softly and lit the small candles. "I guess it is so hard to talk to you still. You took so much from me…I am still slightly bitter. But you also gave me something that….that can not be replaced by anything in the world. You woke me up..…and you saved my brother from…his vengeful heart." She looked down for a moment, "What good that does me now. He isn't even here with me….

"I know your soul is not here, or maybe none of your souls are here yet. But I did make this place for you to rest, I hope you find it." She smiled softly. Aya kissed her fingers gently and placed it on the grave. "Rest in peace, you did save the world. I know…there is good somewhere in those cold hearts."

Nagi watched her from the shadows of the graves. Truthfully he had no idea about this place or what she was doing. For a moment he felt his heart succumb to her warmth, but only for a moment. Was this the reason why her brother threw everything away to protect her? In his questioning he did not realize there was another that watched the girl from the shadows of the dead.

Blue hair flopped up and down as she walked through the cold to the final stop. Aya smiled and looked out into the shadows. Once violet eyes shifted away from the shadows, they turned to the set of four small graves. "Hello brother….Omi-san, Youji-san, Ken-san. Another year has passed you know, I got you all gifts, I hope you like them. Oh yes the flower shop is doing well, actually we have a new tenet upstairs. I hope you don't mind Youji-san he took your room. Oh Ken I actually got this letter a while ago this year." Slowly she pulled out a letter marked for ken. "I think it's from a woman all the way from Australia no less. Don't worry I didn't hope it. What else is there…Oh yes! Onii-sama Sakura called me a few weeks ago! she is doing so well, right now she says if things go right she can move back here in a couple of years. I miss her so much, without her help I wouldn't have been able to get through high school.

"I haven't heard from Manx for a while… I am a little worried about her." She sighs softly to herself then set the gifts on the graves. They were only small things nothing too much or large. "I hope you enjo-" She froze for a moment, something was not right. Someone was coming from behind her slowly; their steps soft like a cat or even a predator. Aya swore once after she had figured it out that Ran was alive; that she would not fall into the trap of any who dared tried to use her. For Ran's sake she would fight until the end. Her small hand slipped into her boot that concealed a knife. She waited, and then spun on the predator.

Mamoru blinked innocently at narrow eyed. Suddenly he felt that he was back to the first time he met her brother. Narrow cold eyes on a face that best belonged on an angel, but an angle promised death. They were so much alike, Mamoru though to himself. He didn't even notice the fact she was on guard so soon. He slightly wondered what it would be like if the tables were turned on them. He sighed and looked at the graves then glanced down at the gifts.

Aya watched him carefully before she calmed down just a tad. She didn't know this man, but the aura around him was strong. "This is where my brother sleeps." She said softly. "And his friends."

Mamoru stole a glance at her, "Do you always leave gifts here for them?"

"Every year, I come then I come again on the day…that they died." She smiled gently.

"I see…that is very kind of you." Mamoru smiled at the girl. "But why bring gifts to the dead?"

"Simple, they are the ones who protect me. I can always feel their power affect my life and how it is going. Even if they are….restless ghosts I know if I get into a problem I can not find myself out of…they will be there, the ghosts of the dead. I just hope…they find rest soon." She stood slowly with a smile.

"He is the only family I have; I want him to be happy. However all of them I fear are restless spirits searching for something….something they can no long have. So they wander for the next challenge, but no matter what they do…they will always fight for the light while the darkness eats them alive." Aya gathered up her empty bag with a shiver.

Mamoru could only stare at the girl; "you will catch your death out here and not even the ghost of the dead can save you from the flu" He smiled with a light tease in his voice.

She laughed softly, "aah I do believe you are right good sir. I should head home you know boy friends and husbands will be wanting their flowers for their loving wives and girlfriends."

"Wait here." Mamoru pulled off his heavy winter coat, and placed it on the girl. "Maybe let the living protect you; if only from the cold." He smiled.

"I can't…this looks…." The blue hair girl flushed slightly and fingered the expensive coat.

"Call it a Christmas gift." He smiled gently at the older girl. "Shoo" Mamoru pushed her back gently to get her going.

She smiled and snuggled the coat before she ran down the stone steps.

Once he was sure that Aya was gone he bent down to pick up his gift. "So this is where the mystery gifts come from every year." Truth be told each one of the four got a gift from a mystery person. None of them could figure out who it was from though. "Ran why didn't you ever tell us?" Mamoru smiled up from his spot to the young man with blood red hair.

"…hn. What are you doing here?" Ran said softly while he walked to the grave and picked up the three remaining gifts.

"I remember Manx saying something about our graves here. Your sister looks well." He smiled kindly. Now was not the time to play boss and worker.

Ran just simply nodded. "….She always had a big heart."

"As I can see…. oh…since Manx is…no longer with us… I assigned another to watch over your sister. Esset is still lurking around… I thought it would be wise." Mamoru studied the elder man's expression. Mamoru waited for his approval but he smiled. "… She missed you a lot Ran….for some reason she thinks we are still alive…or at lest you are."

"I know." Ran allowed his hair to drape over one eye. "But like she said, we are nothing more then wandering ghosts" With that Ran turned on the ball of his foot and went on his way.

"…Ghost…..eh?"

Aya skipped the rest of the way to the flower shop; a smiled plastered on lips she paused for a moment. "Its ok, come out and walk the rest of the way with me." Aya turned to the boy hidden in shadows. "I won't bite I promise."

Nagi sighed to himself his cover blown again. He stepped out of the shadows and confronted the girl.

"I swear Eyes, you're just too antisocial." She winked at him and latched onto his arm. Aya sighed happily at the warmth of the coat that strange man had given her. "Do you know that man? That came to my brother's grave?" She asked softly.

"No."

Aya frowned and stared forward with a smile, "I like him."

Pale eyes shot up towards her, then noticed that Aya was wearing Mamoru's jacket and now she says she likes him? A slight twitch of jealousy came over the young man. As if she could feel Eye's feelings, she went on, "Ya…sort of reminds me of the little brother I never hand. You too…" With her hip she bumped him gently. "I always wanted a big family, but I was the miracle child. Reason why my brother was so protective, after I came mother couldn't have any more children, actually we were both in danger of dying during labor. After I was born my brother never left my mother side."

"Little brother?"

"Yea! Come on, you are spending Christmas with me this year and not out in the cold." The older girl grabs the younger's arm and dragged him down the busy street. "I am sure you haven't been sleeping in the most comfortable fashion anyways." Dragged "I mean its winter and look at how you are dressed." Dragged, "So I have a spare room upstairs you can sleep there if you want. Plus, wouldn't it be better to watch me from close range? Yup. Its deiced." She smiled at him almost a grin.

Nagi felt for the first time in years helpless. However, he smiled…only for a moment. 

"Oh gosh it is so cold!" Aya unlocked the door, "come on, come on. I will get some hot coco going. Oh yea I got you something." She smiled at him as they walked in. "Obaa-chan is out in the country. And my new Tenet is at his family in Osaka, so it's just you and me." Aya walked to the small kitchen and started the kettle.

Nagi sat at the table and watched the girl walk around. He would help her, but he was never good with cooking with his hands.

Aya flopped down with a tried sigh, a smile, and began to talk, "so do you want your gift now? Or later."

The dark haired boy looked at the blue haired girl, unsure on how to answer the question.

"Now it is! I hope you like it…you look around…17 18. So I went to the store. …I tried to think of what…boys like around this age… and then about your personality." With huge grin on her face, Aya disappeared for a moment. When she returned to the room with the gift in hand; Aya handed it to him. "Here open it up."

Curious pale eyes glanced down at the small rectangular package. Slowly Nagi opened it only to feel his cheek heat up. "w-wha…" He stared down at the strange book; he had seen these before sure but never actually owned one.

"Well….I knew that you were a boy… and well…" She twisted one of her ear tails with the index finger, "You can always exchange for one of your choice, I mean they have ones with women in it. I mean… I don't really even know if you like boys so….but I kinda got the vibe." She kicked herself mentally for that one; sometimes she can really put her foot in her mouth.

Nagi just stared at the cover, Automatic Love. That was the title. The art was ok; it was aimed more towards the female population then anything else. His eyes shot up to the girl who was now talking to her self. Nagi slipped the book into his jacket. "Thank you." It was soft and shy but was said none the less.

Aya stopped in her attempts to explain on why she bought it. With a mile long smile, Aya went to pour the chocolate drink, "your welcome. And I mean…it has duel uses, for that special someone you can get ideas on how to please them you know. Oh my, if my brother heard me talking like this. He would die of a heart attack." Aya laughed to herself and handed him the mug then moved to sit down with hers.

"I think anyone would with that angelic mask you ware." Nagi retorted.

All Aya could do was laugh and nod. "Not everything is what it seems. So let me remind you never take things for granted."

"I have a question…I understood why you were visiting…your brother's grave but…why that other one?" Nagi looked up from his mug to Aya.

"Oh….they were my brother's sworn enemy."Aya smiled and sipped the drink, "But also the ones who helped me out of my comma."

"…Do you hate them?"

"Yes….and then…No."

"Why?"

"Sure…they did awful things to my brother and his friends….however…I am sure… their leader Brad knew what had to be done. The world is an awful and cold place, and people die it is a known fact. I hate him for all the pain he caused my brother, but…it fueled him. Brad Crawford, added fire to my brother's hate. Instead of fighting the unknown evil, this evil had a face…. It gave them reasons, and things to fight for.

"While I was in my comma….I was still awake. I heard everything, the one that called himself Schudig actually spoke to me in my comma. More or less to torment me but I never gave him the satisfaction. I knew my brother would come." She paused a moment to sip the hot chocolate.

"Brad… he knew this too. The drugs he gave me…actually allowed me to awaken at the right time. However he needed me there, to trick Esset and bring my brother there to defeat them. In reality he saved the world in doing so. So I can't hate him for that…nor can I for giving me my life again. Everyone has their scars." she smiled at the boy.

Nagi watched her tell her story from her eyes. He was actually amazed at how much power her words had. He drew the hot chocolate to his lips and took a large gulp. "You are a…very strong person."

"Thank you." she smiled warmly. "Now if only I could get a boyfriend. For some reason I think men are scared of me. Maybe it's all the shadows I have lurking about." Aya joked. "If you want you can stay in a spare room or a couch I have in mine. It's up to you." She grinned slightly and stood. "I have to run the store, so help your self Eyes." And she left the room on that note.

Pale eyes darted around for a moment then pulled out the strange manga he had received today. Carefully he took off the protective plastic and began to read the very adult manga his cheeks flushed pink every so often.

RR and yes aya did get him a porn yaoi manga. next chapter is gonna be some fluff for nagixOmi(mamoru) finally. WOTTA long chapter good me.


End file.
